お帰り
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: お帰り —Okaeri / Karena kecelakaan pesawat yang dialami orang tua Akasuna Sasori, dia harus tinggal di rumah sahabat orang tuanya, Keluarga Haruno. Keluarga itu punya satu anak perempuan sebaya Sasori, bernama Sakura. Lalu rasa itu tiba-tiba muncul tanpa bisa keduanya cegah. Untuk Event Family: Fall & Feel / warning inside / Sasosaku.


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"お帰り (OKAERI)"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & A. Sasori

Warning :

OOC. AU (Alternate Universe). Typo. Oneshot. If you want to copy-and-paste this, you SHOULD ask permission and put the link-source.

Genre : Family/Romance

Rated : K+

Summary :

Karena kecelakaan pesawat yang dialami orang tua Akasuna Sasori, dia harus tinggal di rumah sahabat orang tuanya, Keluarga Haruno. Keluarga itu punya satu anak perempuan sebaya Sasori, bernama Sakura. Lalu _rasa_ itu tiba-tiba muncul tanpa bisa keduanya cegah.

.

For SasoSaku event "Family: Fall and Feel"

Dalam rangka memperingati SasoSaku, Flamming Cherry Blossom's day

Theme: Flowing Bittersweet

.

Oneshot

.

"お帰り (Okaeri)"

.

.

"Sakura?" terdengar suara dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, Ma?" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi keluar dari kamarnya di lantai atas, lalu turun melalui tangga. Alisnya terangkat melihat Ayah dan Ibunya—Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno, sudah duduk tenang di ruang tengah.

"Wow, ada apaan, nih? Merayakan sesuatu?" Sakura terkekeh dan duduk di seberang Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Ah, kamu ini. Bukan. Mama sama Papa mau bicara sesuatu sama kamu.." kata Ibunya lembut.

"Wah, wah. Bukan soal nilai rapot Sakura, kan, Mah?"

"Bukan, lah.."

"Terus?"

Mebuki membetulkan posisi duduknya, menatap lurus mata hijau Sakura, "Sakura, yang mau Mama dan Papa bicarakan adalah... Jadi gini. Kamu inget Om Asuma dan Tante Kurenai?"

Sakura memutar matanya, berpikir, "Inget. Sahabat Papa yang juga relasi kerja di kantor, kan?"

Mebuki tersenyum miris. "Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat seminggu yang lalu, Sayang.."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kaget, "Sumpah? Kok bisa? Seriusan dong, Ma.."

"Iya, Sakura. Kamu nggak lihat beritanya di TV?" Kizashi menambahkan. Bisa Sakura lihat raut wajah ayahnya itu sendu. Sakura berpaling pada ibunya dan bisa dilihatnya juga sisa air mata di wajah cantiknya. Lalu gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku nggak lihat, Pa.."

Mebuki menghela nafas, "Yang penting sekarang kamu tahu, ya, Sayang. Nah, sebenarnya..." perempuan paruh baya itu memandang suaminya gelisah.

Kizashi menanggapi tatapan istrinya, "Om Asuma dan Tante Kurenai kan punya seorang anak tunggal. Kami berencana mengajaknya tinggal di rumah kita."

"_What_?!" Sakura melayangkan pandangan protes ke kedua orang tuanya itu. "Mama sama Papa mau ngangkat dia jadi anak?"

Mebuki mengangguk. "Kamu nggak keberatan, kan? Dia nggak punya saudara lain, Sayang. Lagipula Mama sama Papa sendiri kok yang ingin dia tinggal disini, untuk nemenin kamu juga biar kamu nggak sendirian.."

"Tapi, Ma—"

"Sakura." Kizashi menatap putrinya penuh perhatian. "Tolong pahami keadaan ini. Walaupun kamu mungkin menolak, kami tetep pada keputusan kami. Kami akan membawa dia buat tinggal di rumah ini."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dengan wajah kesal, lalu berjalan kasar ke lantai atas—kamarnya. Mebuki dan Kizashi menatap kepergian Sakura dengan wajah prihatin.

"Apa bener nggak apa-apa, Pa?" tanya Mebuki pada suaminya. Kizashi mengangguk mantap sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

.

"Mereka seharusnya dengerin aku dulu. Seenaknya ambil keputusan, walaupun ujung-ujungnya aku juga bakal kalah suara, sih. Tapi kan..." Sakura meremas ujung bantal dalam pangkuannya. "Kuharap anak itu bisa jadi teman yang menyenangka—eh, tunggu. Umurnya berapa tahun? Cowok atau cewek? Haaah kenapa tadi nggak tanya..."

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar walaupun sebenarnya ini sudah sore.

.

Malamnya sebelum makan malam, Sakura sedang _chatting_ dengan Ino dan Hinata saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk."

Pintupun dibuka dan masuklah Mebuki, "Oh, Mama." Sakura menutup laptopnya sedikit dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Mebuki tersenyum dan duduk di tempat tidur putrinya, di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Mah?"

Mebuki membelai rambut merah muda Sakura, "Ganti baju dan turunlah. Dia udah dateng. Anak Om Asuma dan Tante Kurenai.."

"Serius? Aduh, Ma. Sakura nggak usah ikut turun, deh. Besok juga ketemu, kan.."

"Sakura." Mebuki menatap mata putrinya, "Itu namanya tidak sopan. Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan turun." Mebuki meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk berbicara lagi. Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu dengan malas dia menutup laptop dan membuka lemari pakaian, memilih baju yang kira-kira cocok. Lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah celana jins panjang dan kaos tribal lengan panjang, lalu dipakainya.

Sakura turun tangga dan menuju ke ruang tamu yang sepertinya sudah agak ramai. Ada kedua orang tuanya dan dua orang lainnya. Mebuki melihat putrinya itu dan tersenyum, "Sakura, duduk sini.."

Sakura tersenyum pada dua orang tamu itu lalu duduk di samping ibunya. "Ini anak kami, Haruno Sakura.." kata Mebuki.

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek tersenyum sopan. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah kira-kira sebaya Sakura yang sepertinya dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Sakura, ini Tante Shizune, dia tetangga Om Asuma dan dan Tante Kurenai. Dan ini..." Mebuki memandang pemuda berambut merah tadi lembut, "...Akasuna Sasori."

Sakura menatap pemuda itu. _Kurus banget. Mukanya juga pucat. Apa dia sakit? Oh iya, dia kan baru aja ngalamin hal yang berat, pasti lagi berduka._ "Saya Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu Anda." Katanya sopan pada Shizune.

"Cantik sekali, ya. Saya Shizune, dan ini Akasuna Sasori. Saya hanya mengantar dia menuju kesini." Shizune beralih pada orang tua Sakura, "Saya harap Sasori akan kerasan tinggal disini.."

Mebuki tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kami akan memperlakukan Sasori dengan sangat baik, karena Asuma dan Kurenai adalah sahabat baik kami.." katanya diiyakan oleh Kizashi.

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, kami sudah menyiapkannya.." ujar Kizashi. Shizune buru-buru menyela, "Maaf, setelah ini saya ada urusan, jadi saya langsung pamit saja." Wanita muda itu beralih pada Sasori, "Sasori, baik-baik ya disini. Tante pamit dulu.." Shizune tersenyum, tapi Sakura lihat setitik air mata terpeta di wajah cantiknya.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sasori.." Mebuki tersenyum, lalu menjabat tangan Shizune yang beranjak menuju pintu. "Shizune pulang naik apa?"

"Saya naik taksi, kok, Tante. Saya pamit dulu.." dan keluarga Haruno serta Sasori mengantar Shizune keluar setelah sebelumnya Sasori berterimakasih pada wanita muda itu. Dan Shizune pun pulang.

"Ayo Sasori, kamu belum makan malam, kan? Tante sudah siapkan.." Sasori mengangguk sopan. Pasangan Haruno itu berjalan duluan diikuti Sasori dan Sakura menutup pintu depan.

"Duduk disini," Mebuki menarik sebuah kursi di dekat kursi Sakura. Sakura mendelik pada ibunya yang dibalas tatapan tajam Mebuki. Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan duduk. Keluarga itu pun duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Nah, Sasori. Kami turut prihatin atas apa yang terjadi, makanya kami ingin kamu disini. Anggep aja seperti rumah sendiri, ya.." kata Mebuki lembut. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan menunduk. Mungkin dia rindu orang tuanya. Melihatnya Sakura jadi iba dan ingin menangis. Jika dia menjadi Sasori, mungkin dia akan menangis berhari-hari dan tidak akan sekuat ini. Ah, sulit dibayangkan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang malam itu. Sasori tidak berkata apapun, ibu dan ayah Sakura pun sepertinya belum ingin bicara banyak, mungkin Sasori memang butuh waktu. _Orang itu makan sedikit banget, banyakan minum air putih. _Tapi Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini, akhirnya dia meninggalkan meja makan lebih cepat. "Aku selesai. Aku mau tidur."

.

.

"Ma, Sasori mana?" tanya Sakura di meja makan saat sarapan.

"Mungkin masih tidur. Biarin aja, nanti pasti dia sarapan kok. Kamu berangkat dulu aja." Ujar Kizashi. Sakura meminum susu cokelatnya dan mengangguk. "Oke."

"Oh ya, Sakura." Mebuki menatap mata putrinya, "Besok Sasori mulai sekolah di sekolah kamu, ya?"

"Seriusan?" Sakura mendelikkan matanya. "Emang umurnya dia berapa, sih?"

"Hm.. 18 tahun. Harusnya sih masih kelas 3."

"Kakak kelas aku dong?"

Mebuki mengangguk. "Yaudah kamu berangkat sana sama Papa. Hati-hati," Sakura beranjak mengambil tasnya dan melirik sekilas ke arah kamar Sasori di kamar tamu. Sepi. _Mungkin emang masih tidur._

.

.

"Kalian tahu kecelakaan pesawat yang diberita itu, nggak?" Hinata membuka majalah _fashion_ yang dibawa Ino ke kelas.

"Tahu tahu. Semua korban meninggal, kan?" ujar Ino. Hinata mengangguk. "Tetanggaku juga. Keluarga Akasuna."

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba Sakura tersedak teh kotaknya.

"Kenapa, Ra?" tanya Ino heran. Hinata turut memandangnya.

"Ng—nggak apa-apa.." Sakura tersenyum dan menyesap habis teh kotaknya. Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya, "Iya, keluarga mereka cuma punya anak tunggal. Kasian, yah.."

"Iya.." mata biru Ino menerawang. "Aku nggak tahu deh bisa kuat apa nggak kalo ngalamin hal itu. Jangan sampai, deh.."

"_G—guys_.. ada guru." Sakura buru-buru kembali ke bangkunya. _Jadi Sasori itu tetangganya Hinata. Aduh aku nggak tahu deh mereka bakal bilang apa kalau tahu sekarang Sasori tinggal sama aku.._

.

.

"Sakura, turun. Makan malemnya udah siap.."

"Iya, Ma." Sakura menutup komiknya dan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada ibunya, ayahnya dan... Sasori. Dengan canggung Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasori yang malam itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos oblong. Sakura sendiri memakai celana yang agak panjang, padahal biasanya memakai celana super pendek. Habisnya panas.

Lagi-lagi mereka makan dalam diam, dan Sasori sedikit sekali makannya. Sakura jadi _rikuh_ juga karena biasanya dia makan banyak, malam ini dia sedikit mengurangi porsinya. _Apa kata cowok nanti kalau lihat aku makan banyak_?

"Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan," ujar Kizashi di sela-sela makan malam itu. "Sasori, mulai besok kamu sekolah di SMA Konoha dengan Sakura. Tadi kami sudah mengurus administrasinya."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Kamu kelas 3, kan? Sakura kelas 2.." tambah Mebuki tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Sakura, habiskan pastamu."

"Nggak perlu, Om." Sasori angkat bicara. Suaranya bartiton dan serak. "Nggak apa-apa, saya nggak perlu ke sekolah."

"Sasori.. tapi pendidikan itu penting. Kamu harus tetep sekolah. Pokoknya kamu sekolah di SMA Konoha, hal lainnya biar kami yang urus." Mebuki berpaling pada Sakura. "Kamu, Sakura. Bantu dia selama di SMA Konoha. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Mebuki tersenyum puas. "Dan oh, ya, Sasori. Mulai sekarang kau boleh panggil kami Mama dan Papa..."

"Uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk, lalu nyengir saat ditatap tajam oleh kedua orangtuanya, "Pastanya nyangkut.." kilahnya asal. Diliriknya Sasori, pemuda disampingnya itu tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Gimana, Sasori?"

"Akan saya coba, Tante."

.

.

Kini di mobil tak hanya ada Sakura dan ayahnya saja. Kini ada Sasori di bangku belakang, membuat Sakura sedikit tak nyaman. Tapi apa boleh buat, lagipula.. Sasori keren juga kalau pakai seragam SMA begitu. Mobil itu berhenti di depan gerbang utama SMA Konoha, Sakura dan Sasori turun setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Kizashi.

Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam gerbang sebelum seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Dengan enggan Sakura menengok, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat mengetahui siapa yang memegangnya.

"A—apa?"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasori dengan nada dingin.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya gelisah. Tampaknya beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka, dan beberapa gadis mengikik mengetahui ada seorang pemuda tampan memakai seragam sekolah ini. "Ma—masuk, lah.."

"Aku nggak tahu sekolah ini."

"Ha?"

"Mamamu bilang kamu harus bantu aku."

Gadis itu semakin gelisah, "O—oke, tapi, lepasin dulu." Dia menatap pergelangan tangannya miris. Cengkeraman Sasori cukup kuat juga.

Dengan segera Sasori melepaskan pegangannya, "Sori."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ya udah, kita ke kantor administrasi dulu buat dapetin kelas dan kartu pelajar kamu sebagai siswa baru disini." Sakura berjalan bersisian dengan Sasori. Sepanjang perjalanan siswa-siswi terus berbisik dan memandang aneh ke mereka. Sakura jadi risih. Tapi Sasori tampaknya cuek saja. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantor administrasi.

"Permisi, Pak.." Setelah mengetuk pintu, Sakura masuk. Ruangan itu tak begitu luas, hanya ada beberapa meja untuk _staff_.

"Oh, Haruno, ya.." seorang pria yang sedang mengetik di komputer berpaling pada dua anak muda itu. "Silakan duduk." Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan untuk tamu.

"Saya sudah mendengar dari ayahmu, Pak Kizashi, tentang Sasori."

"Iya, Pak. Nah, kami mau mengambil kartu identitas dan daftar yang diperlukan Sasori, seperti jadwal pelajaran dan di kelas mana Sasori akan ditempatkan.." ujar Sakura sopan. Sakura memang anggota Dewan Pelajar, oleh karenanya banyak guru dan _staff_ yang mengenalnya. Selain itu dia adalah siswa unggulan Kelas Bahasa sejak kelas 1.

"Oh, baiklah. Ini," dia menyerahkan sebuah stofmap biru pada Sasori yang diterimanya dengan anggukan sopan.

"Terimakasih, Pak. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu.."

"Iya, kalau ada yang perlu dipertanyakan jangan sungkan-sungkan kesini, ya, Sasori.." Sasori pun mengangguk dan berterimakasih, lalu mereka keluar.

"Jadi, kamu di kelas 3 apa?"

"3-IPS A." Jawab Sasori singkat sambil berjalan.

"Di sekolah kamu yang lama kamu juga IPS?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasori menggeleng. "Aku IPA."

"Loh? Terus kenapa disini ambil IPS?"

"Kepo." Jawab Sasori sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura. Di belakang, Sakura menatap punggung Sasori kesal, tinggi badannya dan Sasori memang jauh. "Ih, ya udah, sih." Sakura melenggang menuju kelasnya.

"Tunggu."

Gadis itu berpaling lagi, "Apa lagi?"

"Istirahat ntar kamu ke kelasku. Aku kan belum tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini." Kata pemuda itu datar lalu berlalu lagi, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya kesal dari belakang. "Nyebelin banget sih, tuh orang!"

.

.

"Ra, kantin yuk?" ajak Ino dan Hinata.

"Hm.. sori ya, aku ada urusan. Kalian duluan aja nggak apa-apa, deh.."

"Urusan apaan emangnya? Dewan Pelajar?" tanya Ino.

"Ada, lah. Udah, duluan ya.." Sakura keluar kelas sedikit terburu-buru. Hinata dan Ino berpandangan bingung. Lalu dengan tidak tenang Sakura menuju kelas Sasori. "Dasar cowok ngerepotin." Umpatnya sepanjang jalan. Sesampainya di kelas pemuda berambut merah itu, mata Sakura memandang seisi kelas dan menemukan Sasori duduk sendiri di pojok kelas, matanya menerawang.

"Loh, Sakura? Ada apa kemari?" Temari—kakak kelasnya saat SMP dulu yang juga berada di kelas Sasori menyapa.

"Eh, Kak Temari. Ng—nggak... Cuma mau manggil orang itu," Sakura menunjuk ke pojok.

"Oh, anak baru itu? Kamu kenal sama dia, toh? Bentar aku panggilin." Temari masuk sebentar ke dalam, berbicara pada Sasori dan lalu Sasori melirik sekilas ke arah pintu, mendapati Sakura berdiri disana.

"Sasori, kamu dicariin Sakura, tuh." Kata Temari. Sasori melirik, "Thanks." Lalu dia beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke pintu.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Amnesia apa gimana? Katanya mau tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini!" Sakura menatap mata hazel Sasori jengkel. "Oh iya." Ucap Sasori ringan, lalu keluar kelas, Sakura mengikutinya. "Jadi kita mau kemana dulu?"

"Hm.. kantin. Aku laper, jadi kita sambil beli makan dulu. Kamu nggak laper apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasori menggeleng. Akhirnya mereka berkeliling sekolah itu sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Sasori mengantar Sakura ke kelasnya.

"Inget ya, kelas aku sebelah sini. Kamu tahu jalan balik ke kelasmu, kan?"

Sasori mengangguk singkat. Sakura menghela nafas. Sejak tadi dia bingung sendiri karena Sasori selalu diam dan hanya menggeleng atau mengangguk. _Berasa kayak ngomong sama robot._

"Ya udah. Aku masuk." Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Sasori mengawasi Sakura sampai duduk di bangkunya lalu pergi dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Siswi-siswi yang kebetulan lewat berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk dia. Memang keren, sih. Tapi Sasori tetap cuek saja.

"Ra, kamu abis dari mana, sih?" tanya Hinata

"Sori. Tadi temenku minta aku nemenin dia keliling sekolah. Anak baru."

"Oh.." Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meledek. "Jadi anak baru yang lagi jadi bahan perbincangan itu temen kamu.. katanya ganteng banget, ya?"

"Biasa aja dong mukamu." Sakura menghela nafas. "Nggak ganteng ah. Standar."

"Masa, sih.. tapi kok cewek-cewek pada histeris gitu ya.. Dan dia minta kamu yang nemenin lagi, hihi."

"Iyalah orang kenalnya sama aku doang."

"Siapa namanya?"

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya tak yakin. "Sa—Sasori.."

Hinata terkesiap, "Sasori yang tetanggaku itu?" Sakuran mengangguk. "Dia bukan temenku lagi.. malah sekarang dia jadi kakakku."

"Maksudnya?"

"_Wait,_ jangan bilang sekarang dia tinggal di rumah kamu..." Ino menutup mulutnya kaget saat Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Seriusan?" tanya gadis pirang itu. Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Orang tuanya sahabat baik orang tuaku. Lagian yang ambil keputusan buat bawa dia ke rumah itu orang tuaku.."

"Keren, Ra." Kata Hinata.

"Keren apanya, sih? Kasian tahu dia, menderita gegara orang tuanya udah nggak ada. Hidupnya berat.." jawab Sakura. "Mungkin kalau aku jadi dia aku nggak bisa sekuat itu." Tambahnya. Kedua sahabatnya mengiyakan.

.

Sakura tadi diberitahu bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada pertemuan di kantor lain, jadi kalau mau pulang, Sakura dan Sasori naik bus saja. Tapi siang ini Sakura tidak bisa menemukan Sasori, saat dia ke kelasnya dia sudah tidak ada. Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. "Dimana sih, tuh orang? Kalo dia nyasar gimana? Dia kan belum tahu banget sekolah ini.." Sakura celingak-celinguk di dekat kelasnya. "Duh, nggak ada yang bisa ditanyain, lagi.." gadis itu memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan kakak kelas. "Aku cari bentar, deh."

.

Sasori menengok ke kanan kirinya. Yang dicarinya tidak terlihat dimanapun. _Padahal rambutnya kan nyentrik, tapi nggak kelihatan. Dimana sih, cewek itu? Aku samperin ke kelasnya malah nggak ada._

Setelah berdiri cukup lama di depan kelas Sakura yang mulai kosong—dan risih karena terus dilihat oleh para gadis—Sasori memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke sekitar sekolah. _Atau mungkin udah pulang?_

.

"Sasori dimana, sih? Kalo aku pulang sendirian pasti ntar ditanyain ini itu sama Mama." Sakura berjalan di suatu jalan setapak yang sepi sambil berharap menemukan Sasori. Sudah sekitar satu jam dia tidak bisa menemukan pemuda itu. Tapi Sakura terus berjalan, sampai di persimpangan saat dia akan berbelok, dia melihat sekelompok siswa berseragam SMA Konoha, 5 orang pemuda yang sedang ngobrol. Sakura terkesiap dan membalikkan badannya, ambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu tapi terlambat, mereka melihatnya dan mengejar Sakura. Dengan panik Sakura berjalan cepat dan mencoba berlari tapi mereka jauh lebih cepat mendapatkannya.

"Lihat siapa yang kita tangkap!" kata salah seorang diantara mereka sambil memegang lengan Sakura.

"Lepasin! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura meronta sambil memandang mereka sengit. Salah seorang dari mereka—yang sepertinya paling berkuasa—menghampiri gadis itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kamu..." desis Sakura marah.

"Lama nggak ketemu ya, Cantik. Apa kabar?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye dan muka ber_pierching _itu.

"Cih. Kamu pikir kamu siapa, Pein?! Lepasin!" Sakura menatapnya sengit. Perutnya terasa mual, matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Pein tersenyum sinis, membiarkan _anak buah_nya memegang Sakura agar tetap menghadapnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang satu hal. Aku. Benci. Kamu. Cewek brengsek. Atas apa yang udah kamu lakuin ke aku. Harga diriku sebagai cowok tuh kerasa diinjek-injek sama kamu!"

Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum meremehkan, "AKU. LEBIH. BENCI. KAMU. Makasih udah bilang." Katanya penuh penekanan, sarkastik. Pein dan komplotannya tertawa, membuat Sakura bingung, ditambah lagi rasa pusing dan rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Pein mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi pucat Sakura, "Kamu tambah cantik aja. Gimana... kalo aku masih sayang sama kamu?"

"Cih!" Sakura meronta lagi, tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kekuatan 4 pemuda yang menahannya, ditambah rasa pusing yang sangat membuatnya kesakitan. Tapi dia tetap berusaha terlihat kuat, "Brengsek kamu! Lepasin aku! Bajingan!"

Pein melepaskan tangannya dari pipi gadis itu dan bersiap untuk menamparnya saat dari arah belakang tiba-tiba seseorang meninju wajahnya dengan keras.

Braak!

Pein terlempar mundur, hidungnya berdarah, sepertinya patah. Orang yang meninju Pein tadi lalu mulai memukul 4 orang yang menahan Sakura sehingga otomatis pegangan mereka pada gadis itu terlepas. Sakura ambruk ke tanah, mukanya sangat pucat. "Sa—Saso..." lalu gadis itu pingsan. Pemuda berambut merah tadi segera menyelesaikan urusannya menangani Pein dan teman-temannya, meninju mereka sampai babak belur dan berdarah. Sasori seperti kesurupan. Saat 5 orang itu sudah terlihat sekarat, dia sadar dan menghentikan perbuatannya, lalu menyuruh mereka pergi. Akhirnya kelima orang itu lari tunggang langgang dengan berdarah-darah. Mengerikan.

Sasori segera sadar akan Sakura, dan berlari menghampiri gadis itu. "Sakura? Sakura, bangun! Sakura!" dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil gadis itu, tapi Sakura tetap diam. Sasori menjambak rambut merahnya frustasi, ketika tiba-tiba gerimis turun. Sebelum semakin deras, Sasori menggendong Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya menuju tempat berteduh, dan yang ditemui di sekitar situ hanyalah emperan toko yang sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Sasori meletakkan kepala Sakura dalam pangkuannya, baju mereka basah kuyup.

"Sial!" umpatnya lalu melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya masih pingsan—atau tertidur? Karena Sasori mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir Sakura. Masih memangku Sakura, Sasori menatap hujan deras di depannya. "Kayaknya bakal lama, nih. Ck." Lalu pandangannya beralih pada gadis di pangkuannya itu. Tatapannya melembut memandang wajah pucat itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya membelai pipi pucat itu, membetulkan anak-anak rambut merah mudanya. Sasori sadar apa yang dilakukannya, karena itu dia segera mengangkat tangannya dari wajah Sakura dan kembali memandang hujan. _Dia sekarang adikku.._

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sakura menggeliat dan membuka matanya. "Ngh..."

"Kamu udah sadar?"

Sakura mendongak. Di atas pandangannya langsung wajah dingin Sasori. "Eh!" dengan segera dia bangkit duduk, tapi tiba-tiba dia memegang kepalanya, "Aw..."

"Kenapa? Pusing?" Sasori memegang tangan Sakura reflek. Gadis itu memandang Sasori heran, buru-buru pemuda itu menampakkan wajah datarnya lagi.

"A—ada apa, ya..." Sakura memejamkan mata hijaunya, mencoba mengingat. "Ah! Aku lagi sama Pein dan temen-temennya terus seseorang nonjok dia—Sasori! Itu kamu! Iya iya, itu kamu, kan?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang enggan menatap gadis itu lalu menggeser duduknya menjauh.

"Hn."

Sakura meraih sesuatu yang menyelimutinya, "Ini.. jaket kamu?" lalu melepasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasori.

"Pake aja. Ujannya belum reda."

"Ta—tapi kamu.."

"Udah nggak apa-apa." Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap mata Sakura, "Pake."

Akhirnya Sakura memakai jaket itu lagi. Mereka diam agak lama sambil memandang hujan.

"Udah jam 5. Kira-kira masih lama nggak ya, redanya?" ujar Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat bahunya.

"_Btw_," Gadis itu menatap Sasori, "Makasih tadi udah nolong aku. Aku nggak tahu bakal jadi gimana kalo kamu nggak dateng."

"Hn. Sama-sama."

Diam lagi.

"Maaf ya, aku ngerepotin kamu.." ujar Sakura lagi. Sasori menatapnya bingung, Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "Tadi aku pingsan, kan? Aku pusing banget..." kata gadis itu lirih. Sasori memandangnya lembut lalu mengalihkan mata hazelnya pada hujan, "Hn."

Lama mereka terdiam.

"Tadi di sekolah aku nyariin kamu. Papa kan tadi pagi bilang nggak bisa jemput, nah kita harus naik bus. Tapi takutnya kamu nggak hafal jalan pulang ke rumah, jadi aku nyari kamu ke kelas, nggak ada. Terus aku cari diluar, eh malah ketemu sama si brengsek Pein.." jelas Sakura tanpa diminta. Keheningan itu membuatnya agak canggung juga.

Sasori diam sebentar lalu berkata, "Tadi aku ke kelasmu tapi kamu nggak ada. Aku cari keliling sekolah juga nggak ada."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kayak sinetron banget ya kita cari-mencari? Hahaha... tapi kita nggak papasan.."

Sasori tersenyum sedikit, "Terus aku tanya temen kamu. Katanya kamu udah keluar sekolah, jadi aku cari kamu diluar. Dan akhirnya lihat kamu sama..."

"Pein?"

"Hn."

Sakura menunduk sambil tersenyum miris. "Maaf kamu tadi ngelihat apa yang nggak seharusnya orang lain lihat." Gadis itu merapatkan jaket Sasori ke tubuhnya lalu melirik ke arah Sasori sebentar, pemuda itu hanya memakai kemeja tipis yang agak basah, bisa Sakura lihat otot-otot kekar yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu, Sakura menelan ludah. _Kalo dilihat kurus banget, tapi berisi juga.._

"Hn."

Sakura melanjutkan lagi, "Orang itu... mantan pacarku. Dan jadiin dia pacar adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakuin. Waktu itu dia duluan yang deketin aku, aku yang nggak tahu apa-apa langsung nerima aja tanpa nelusurin latar belakangnya dan.. yah, dia ternyata preman yang jahat. Suka memeras orang lain. Suka menggoda cewek lain. Aku muak dengannya, lalu aku mutusin hubungan sama dia. Lama nggak ada kabar, sampai dia muncul lagi kayak tadi."

Sasori mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Aku bodoh banget, ya, Sasori?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasori. Pemuda itu meliriknya sedikit. "Iya."

Sakura tersenyum miris, "Aku tahu.. Harusnya aku jangan pernah berhubungan sama dia! Tapi.. ini aku jadiin pelajaran buatku kedepannya. Aku nggak pengen salah lagi."

Keduanya terdiam lagi, suara hujan yang turun masih terdengar.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasori.

Pemuda itu diam sebentar sebelum berujar, "Kenapa tadi kamu pingsan?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Agak lama dia terdiam, menyusun rangkaian kata yang pas akan kondisinya. "Sebenernya... aku..." suaranya mulai terdengar serak. "Aku.. aku menderita lemah jantung."

Kini giliran Sasori yang tersentak. Dengan sedikit ekspresi terkejut dia memandang Sakura, "Jantung?"

Gadis bermata hijau itu mengangguk ragu, "Iya. Sejak lahir aku udah menderita ini. Kamu tahu, kan? Kalo lemah jantung itu nggak boleh kecapekan, nggak boleh terlalu aktif dan—nggak boleh lari. Boleh, tapi lari yang ringan. Kalo terlalu capek aku bisa... yah, pingsan. Dan yang paling parah kalo aku terlampau capek adalah..." Jelas Sakura lirih dan kalimatnya menggantung. Di pelupuk mata hijaunya ada setitik air mata yang akhirnya jatuh bergulir di pipinya.

Sasori memandang Sakura iba, "Udah, udah. Maaf mendengarnya. Aku baru tahu hal itu.."

Cepat-cepat Sakura menyeka air matanya, "Nggak, nggak apa-apa. Kamu kan sekarang udah jadi kakakku, jadi kamu harus tahu dari aku langsung, bukan dari Mama atau Papa.."

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Jangan nangis."

Sakura menyeka air matanya lagi, "Nggak, kok. Aku nggak nangis. Aku cuma—" kalimatnya terputus dan mata gadis itu membelalak lebar saat tiba-tiba Sasori memeluknya. Bisa dirasakannya dada bidang pemuda itu yang basah dan dingin tiba-tiba menghangat karena bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Sa—Saso—"

"Biarin gini dulu." Ujar Sasori dingin sambil terus memeluk Sakura yang sedikit bingung. Keduanya memejamkan mata, saling merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Agak lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu saat akhirnya Sasori melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher Sakura.

"Maaf." Ujarnya. Sakura memandang mata hazel itu dalam dan menggeleng, "Hm, nggak apa-apa. Tapi.. kamu kenapa..?"

Sasori menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap Sakura lembut. "Dulu aku punya kakak perempuan. Tapi dia.. udah meninggal 3 tahun lalu." Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, "Ya Tuhan.."

Sasori melanjutkan lagi, "Dia sama kayak kamu. Lemah jantung."

"Di—dia meninggal karena lemah jantung..?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sasori menggeleng, "Dia.. jadi korban pemerkosaan sama preman, terus dibunuh karena memberontak."

"Ya Tuhan.. maaf mendengarnya, Sasori."

"Karena itu... karena itu... aku nggak pernah memaafkan orang yang udah membunuh kakakku. Dia cewek baik-baik, Sakura.." suara Sasori mulai serak dan matanya memanas. Sakura meraih tangan pemuda itu, menggenggamnya. "Tapi terlambat. Kakakku udah nggak ada. Keluarga kami terpukul banget karena kejadian itu. Dan aku..." sasori terdiam sebentar, "Kukasih tahu satu hal, Sakura. Aku juga preman. Dulu aku suka berkelahi. Aku berkelahi karena aku berniat menghabisi orang-orang yang membunuh kakakku, tapi mereka ternyata udah ditangkep oleh polisi dan dihukum. Untuk sementara aku lega. Dan aku berusaha ngebahagiain orang tuaku, apapun caranya karena merekalah yang paling bersedih atas kematian kakak. Tapi.. aku nggak bisa berhenti berkelahi. Aku berusaha, tapi.. aku nggak bisa." Air mata benar-benar turun dari mata hazel itu.

"Sampai waktu itu aku diberitahu bahwa Mama dan Papa meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Aku _shock_, aku terpukul, aku ngerasa hidupku udah nggak berguna lagi. Aku udah nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku hancur, Ra!" Sasori meremas rambut merahnya, air mata keluar tanpa bisa dibendungnya. Sakura jadi bingung sendiri menghadapi sikap Sasori yang biasanya tenang tiba-tiba berubah jadi penuh emosi begini.

"Udah, Sas. Udah, tadi kamu bilang 'jangan nangis' ke aku, kenapa sekarang malah kamu yang nangis?" Sakura meraih tangan Sasori lagi dan menahan matanya agar tak keluar air mata. "Sejak aku tahu dari Mama bahwa kamu kehilangan orang tuamu, aku nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana rasanya. Pasti berat banget. Dan aku lihat kamu itu kuat, Sasori. Kamu itu kuat, kamu bisa bangkit, kamu bisa jadi lebih baik. Walaupun keluargamu udah nggak ada, mereka nggak akan seneng liat kamu terpuruk terus-terusan, kamu harus bisa bangkit. Kamu bisa lakukan yang terbaik, untuk mereka, untuk Mama dan Papa, untuk.. aku." Kata Sakura lagi. Sasori menatap mata hijau Sakura dalam-dalam. "Maafin aku. Aku nggak bisa ngontrol diriku sendiri. Aku emang labil, Ra. Maaf kamu ngelihat apa yang nggak seharusnya kamu lihat."

Sakura tersenyum, "Hei itu kata-kataku." Tapi kemudian dia tersadar, "Ya ampun, Sas! Udah jam berapa ini?" Sakura melihat jam tangannya. "Jam 6! Mampus, kita bisa dicariin Mama sama Papa!" lalu gadis itu berdiri dan membersihkan roknya, begitu pula Sasori. Sakura memandang Sasori, "Hujannya, sih. Tapi udah agak reda kok. Pulang, yuk!"

Sasori mengangguk, lalu Sakura merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Di layarnya tertera puluhan SMS dan telepon dari ayah dan ibunya. "Tuh kan, Mama pasti ntar ngomel-ngomel.."

"Udah ah. Kita tunggu bus di halte." Sasori berjalan mendahului Sakura. "Sasori, tungguin!" Sakura menyusul dan berjalan menjajari Sasori.

"Mulai sekarang kamu harus manggil aku 'kakak'. Lagian aku kan satu tahun diatasmu." Ujar Sasori. Sakura merengut, "Gimana kalo aku panggil kakaknya pas didepan Mama Papa doang?"

"Enak aja, nggak dong."

"Ah nggak asik, nih."

"_BTW_, kamu udah nggak apa-apa?" Sasori memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang masih pucat, "Masih pusing?"

"Apa? Oh, nggak kok. Udah nggak apa-apa.."

"Syukurlah."

.

.

Malam ini, setelah makan malam Sasori dan Sakura langsung masuk kamar masing-masing sebelum diinterogasi lebih lanjut oleh ibunya. Sasori duduk di meja belajarnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nggak, nggak. Ini nggak bener. Nggak, Sasori, jangan." Gumamnya sambil memutar-mutar ponsel dalam genggamannya. "Dia itu sekarang adik kamu. Kamu nggak bisa kayak gini. Lagian kalian juga baru kenal beberapa hari.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Ah! Mikir apa sih, aku? Nggak mungkin kan kalo aku suk—" Sasori memotong ucapannya dan membekap mulut dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan gelisah dia keluar kamar dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral. Lalu meminumnya sambil duduk di meja makan. "Mama sama Papa—ehm, udah tidur mungkin, ya.." gumamnya. Saat dia akan mengembalikan botol ke kulkas, terdengar suara langkah kaki di tangga.

"Loh, Sasori? Belum tidur?" sapa orang tadi yang ternyata Sakura.

"Belum. Kamu juga."

"Iya nih, haus. Eh, jangan dibalikin." Diraihnya botol dari tangan Sasori, lalu ditenggaknya langsung.

"Jorok banget sih kamu jadi cewek. Nggak ada femininnya sama sekali." cibir pemuda itu melihat Sakura.

"Berisik, ah. Kamu pasti tadi juga, kan?" tudingnya lalu mengembalikan botol ke kulkas. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi makan. "Ngobrol, yuk."

"Bukannya tadi udah? Tidur sana, ntar kumat lagi."

"Ih, kamu nyumpahin, ya? Sialan."

Sasori tertawa, "Nggak lah. Aku kan cuma khaw—"

"_Wait_, kamu khawatir? Hahaha, tenang aja, Sas, aku udah nggak apa-apa." Sakura tertawa kecil diiringi tatapan Sasori. "Kubilang panggil aku 'Kak'. Sekarang aku kakakmu."

"Haha, oke oke, KAK Sasori. Oh ya, mungkin ini sedikit terlambat _but.. welcome to this small-but-warm family_.. _hope you enjoy being here. Your new family, your new home.._" ujar Sakura, tersenyum tulus. "Jujur awalnya aku nggak suka lihat kamu. Tapi setelah aku tahu kamu.. ya, bolehlah." Katanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Oke, makasih atas _greeting_nya yang telat. Aku harap aku juga kerasan disini, _but_ aku akan anggap ini kayak rumah sendiri, kok. Aku berterimakasih banget sama keluarga Haruno yang udah mau ngijinin aku tinggal di rumah ini." Balas Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Mending telat kan daripada nggak sama sekali? Sama-sama, kami nggak keberatan, kok. Malah aku jadi punya temen juga, kan."

"Hn.."

Mereka diam sebentar. "Hei."

"Hn?"

"Aku lupa, tadi mau tanya sesuatu." Ujar Sakura sambil meraih tisu di meja dan membersihkan mulutnya.

"Tentang sore tadi?" Sasori ikut duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Tanya apa?"

"Hm.. kamu kenapa tadi nolongin aku? Maksudku, kok bisa nemuin aku disitu..."

Sasori diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Radar Neptunus, mungkin." Reflek Sakura menimpuk Sasori dengan tisu yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hei!"

"Aku serius! Kamu kira Perahu Kertas, apa?" sungut gadis itu. Sasori tertawa kecil. "Nggak. Cuma aja... pas lihat kamu digituin sama mantan kamu itu, aku kesel aja lihatnya. Aku kayak lihat kakakku di diri kamu. Selain itu.. aku nggak suka ada orang yang nyakitin orang yang aku sayangin..."

"Kamu sayang sama aku?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Tentu aja sayang dalam hal kakak-adik! Kamu kan sekarang adikku." Kilah Sasori. _Fuuh..._

"Oh.." Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tapi makasih banget sekali lagi. Aku nggak tahu apa yang bakal mereka lakuin kalo kamu nggak cepet dateng," gadis itu tersenyum tulus, membuat Sasori sedikit tersentak. "Hn, santai aja."

"Dan... kamu bisa berkelahi..."

Sasori menghela nafas. "Aku belum cerita, ya? Dulu, gara-gara aku suka berkelahi, aku gabung sama sebuah geng preman bernama 'Troublemaker', itu geng yang paling ditakutin di sekolahku."

"Wow, kayak Crows Zero aja."

"Yeah, tapi Mamaku nentang keras aku gabung geng itu. Aku marah sama Mama, tapi sebelum aku sempet minta maaf, Mama sama Papa keburu—" Sasori menunduk, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Oke, cukup. _I see_. Udah jangan mewek lagi, kamu cowok, loh." Sakura meraih tangan Sasori di meja. Sasori mengangkat mukanya dan tersenyum menatap mata Sakura lurus. "Iya iya, bawel. Aku nggak nangis."

"Nah, gitu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi kalo ada yang bikin kamu nangis lagi, bilang sama aku. Biar aku bikin nangis orang itu."

"Hei!" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Nggak, kok. Jangan ah, ngeri. Tadi aja sebelum aku pingsan, aku sempet liat kamu nonjok Pein. Sebenernya aku puas banget, tapi aku nggak kuat lagi."

"Kamu pingsan apa tidur, sih?" Sasori terkekeh. Sakura melemparnya dengan tisu lagi, yang kali ini bisa dihindari oleh pemuda itu. "Udah malem. Tidur sana."

Sakura menatap jam dinding di ruang makan. "Eh iya, udah jam 12. Ya udah, selamat tidur, KAK Sasori," Sakura terkikik sambil beranjak. Sasori mencibir lagi, "Selamat tidur juga, DEK Sakura."

"Aneh banget, sih.." gumam Sakura sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Hei, aku denger loh." Ujarnya. Lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya.

_Sasori nggak se-robot yang aku pikirin ternyata_. Sakura tersenyum sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tidur.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka lalui sebagai kakak dan adik, dan hal itupun sudah tak asing lagi bagi sahabat Sakura—Hinata dan Ino. Anak-anak SMA Konoha pun sudah terbiasa dengan kedekatan Sasori—yang sikapnya sangat dingin pada orang lain—dengan Sakura, walaupun awalnya mereka memang menyangka dua orang itu berpacaran. Dan hari ini Sasori dan Sakura mampir ke sebuah kafe saat pulang sekolah karena orangtua mereka sedang keluar kota mengunjungi saudara jauh.

"Kamu mau pesen apa?" Sakura membuka-buka menu di meja.

"Air putih."

"He? Kamu nggak laper?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengerutkan kening. "Di rumah nggak ada makanan loh."

"Oke, nasi goreng aja."

"Yee nasi goreng sih aku juga bisa bikin di rumah.. lagian mumpung disini banyak menu enak, nih. Nih lihat," Sakura mengangsurkan buku menu itu ke hadapan Sasori. Akhirnya pemuda itu meraihnya dan melihat sebentar. "Aku nggak terlalu laper, sih. Ya udah aku pesen _Corn Chowder_."

"Okee aku _Beef Stew_ kalo gitu," Sakura menuliskan di nota yang tersedia di meja itu. "Minum?"

"Air putih."

"Errr—air putih satu, _lemon tea_ satu." Sakura memanggil salah seorang _maid_ yang melintas dan menyerahkan nota itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan. Sakura menyadarinya dan balik menatap Sasori bingung. "Kenapa, kak?"

Sasori tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng. "Ng—nggak. Cuma.."

"Apaan?"

Sasori memandang Sakura serius. "Ada hal yang mau aku omongin sama kamu."

Perasaan Sakura menjadi sedikit tidak enak. "Mau.. ngomong apa?"

Sasori diam sebentar. "Maaf kalo bikin kamu jadi nggak enak. Tapi kalo aku nggak bilang hal ini, aku juga lama-lama ngerasa nggak enak." Katanya. "Aku.. aku suka sama kamu, Sakura."

Hening sejenak.

"Kak, a—aku—"

"Aku tahu ini nggak seharusnya. Kamu mau bilang kamu nggak bisa karena kita sekarang satu keluarga, kan? Aku tahu. Tapi.."

"Kak, dengerin aku dulu." Sakura menyela, lalu menghela nafas, "Iya. Aku emang kaget kamu tiba-tiba bilang gitu. Karena aku..." gadis itu diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Karena aku juga punya perasaan yang sama kayak kamu."

Sasori memandang Sakura tak percaya. "Serius?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tapi.. balik lagi ke fakta bahwa kita sekarang punya hubungan keluarga..."

"Itu nggak jadi masalah." Sasori tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Yang penting kita tahu perasaan masing-masing. Kita bisa tetep jadi kakak-adik kayak sekarang ini. Tapi.. kita nggak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi 8 atau 9 tahun nanti, kan..?"

Sakura menatap Sasori dan tertawa kecil, "_Okay, I know what you mean.._ bener, kita nggak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi nanti."

Sasori tersenyum. "Yang sekarang harus terjadi, ya terjadilah. Kita ikutin takdir. Kalo Tuhan nentuin takdir lain di kemudian hari.. _well_, rencana Tuhan kan emang yang paling baik."

Sakura melempar tisu ke arah Sasori, "Tumben bijak." Ujarnya tertawa. Sasori ikut tertawa, "Kamu aja yang kudet, nggak tahu kalo selain ganteng aku ini juga dewasa."

"Alah.. eh, makan siang udah dateng. Yuk, makan, aku tambah laper." Sakura tersenyum sopan pada _maid_ yang mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Lihat kamu aku jadi laper juga."

"Sialan."

"Sialan gini juga suka, kan?"

"Aaah, nggak tahu, ah!"

"Muka kamu merah, tuh."

"Sasori!"

"Eh, kok 'Kak' nya ngilang?"

"Nggak tahu, deh! Makan!"

.

Setelah mengakui perasaan masing-masing, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tuhan menentukan takdir mereka ke depannya. Rasa kekeluargaan itu tetap ada, tapi kurasa.. cinta yang tumbuh di hati mereka tidak akan menodai rasa itu, karena mereka tahu hal itu masih jauh dan pastinya mereka tetap akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk masa depan masing-masing.

.

Fin

.

.

Author's Note:

Endingnya apa banget... *manjat pohon pinang*

Bikin mepet DL, hasilnya jadi gaje begini. Maap yak '-'/ sebagai fans sasosaku Kazu merasa ingin (?) bikin penpik buat event family: fall and feel ini walaupun hasilnya fail -_-

Fighting! Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Indonesia tercincah! MERDEKA!


End file.
